


The Cabin Boy and His Captain

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: day 6 of kinkmasroleplay //kuroaka
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073966
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Cabin Boy and His Captain

**Author's Note:**

> day 6 of kinkmas  
> roleplay //kuroaka

“Cabin Boy Kuroo at your service!” When Akaashi turns around from his desk chair he sees Kuroo wearing a ridiculously tight cabin boy outfit and a salute pressed against his forehead. 

“Tetsurou what are you wearing?”

“Well Captain, I thought it was obvious, I’m wearing my uniform.” Akaashi quirked an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Is that so?” Akaashi asked, and he could see that Kuroo was losing his nerve just a little. “Well. Where’s my uniform?” He asked, looking around. Kuroo broke into a wide smile. He dismissed himself before leaving to fetch it. Akaashi always thought that Kuroo’s ideas were wild, but every now and then he found himself enjoying them. 

When Kuroo returned, Akaashi dressed quickly, the captain uniform was a little more like a Halloween costume and if the material was any tighter it might have cut off his circulation. But the way that Kuroo was looking at him made his worry fly out of the window. “Now, I’m supposed to command this ship right? The bedroom now.” They left Akaashi's office and Kuroo walked behind him with a submissive stance, avoiding eye contact. Akaashi walked ahead of him, and he sat on the edge of the bed. “Close the door,” Akaashi demanded and Kuroo did so. 

“Undress my lower half and suck me off, cabin boy.” Akaashi was actually starting to get into the scene, spreading his legs and making it easier for Kuroo when he kneeled before him. He could tell that Kuroo’s breath was already heavy, he was slipping into the subspace pretty easily. Akaashi was just sadistic enough to admit he liked seeing him like this. 

Kuroo swallowed when Akaashi’s cock was revealed. He pushed the trouser over and down to Akaashi’s ankled before leaning forward and giving Akaashi’s cock tentative licks at the tip. Akaashi hissed at the sensation, and Kuroo opened his mouth. Hot breath coated the tip of Akaashi’s cock before Kuroo took him into his mouth. The warmth surrounding him was disorienting and his hands gripped into Kuroo’s jet black locks. He pulled at them, guiding Kuroo on and off his cock in a slow motion. 

“Good cabin boy,” Akaashi breathed. Kuroo’s mouth slid off of him easily, his mouth full of saliva, and it kept building and Akaashi fucked his throat. “Nothing better than a cabin boy without a gag reflex. But let’s see if I can make you choke on my cock anyway,” Akaashi pulled at Kuroo’s hair, he stood up from the bed and forced his cock down Kuroo’s throat. He held his head in place and fucked himself on Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo’s throat constricted, it wasn’t from choking but lack of oxygen. Akaashi gave himself a few more pumps before pulling out completely. Although it felt good, and Kuroo took it well, he caressed his face and gave him a concerned expression. Kuroo responded with a smile which told Akaashi everything he needed to know.

“Do you want to ride your captain’s cock, cabin boy?” Akaashi asks, sitting back on the bed. 

“Yes captain,” Kuroo gets up, knees wobbly a little as he does.

“Are you sure you’re stable enough?” Akaashi smiled softly. 

“Yes-captain.” Kuroo stood straight up and straddled Akaashi’s hips. Kuroo positioned Akaashi’s cock to align with his hole. He gasped when the wet top slipped against his asscheeks. Kuroo was hungry and needy. It was clear in the glassy look on his eyes, and the way he exhaled when he lowered himself onto Akaashi, slow and deliberate. Akaashi loved the way his cock was swallowed up by Kuroo. He loved being inside of him, and he also loved when Kuroo was inside of him. Kuroo speared himself on Akaashi’s dick. Akaashi loved being completely shealthed inside of him, his hips moving on their own to fuck into Kuroo’s needy hole. Akaashi reached between them to thumb along Kuroo’s tip. He pumped him as he fucked him. 

“Yes, captain! Ah-yes! More!” Akaashi didn’t think that he’d like being called captain, but the way that Kuroo says it with a broken moan as Akaashi grazes his prostate. 

“I’m gonna come cabin boy, are you gonna take it all?” Akaashi grunts, holding down Kuroo’s hip with his free hand. 

“Yes sir!” He screams, his hips moving rampantly, slamming into Akaashi’s hips. 

Akaashi comes, and Kuroo follows. Kuroo’s cum sprays all over Akaashi’s hand and uniform. 

“Oh god ‘kaahi, I love when you play along,” Kuroo murmurs into Akaashi’s shoulder with a shuddering breath. Twitching from his orgasm. 

“Anything for your love,” Akaashi says sweetly, kissing the inside of Kuroo’s neck.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated  
> \- alec


End file.
